Coeur Brisé
by Toki Star
Summary: Chrno à enfait une soeur,qui est elle?Que doit elle faire?Pourquoi est ce que Joshua est il si triste de la disparition de la jeune fille? EN PAUSE
1. Perte d'une amie precieuse

Pour ceux qui se demande qui parle:p

Chrno: C

Rosette: R

Azmaria: A

Joshua: J

Setella: S

Camelira: CA

Camelira est un personnage que j'ai créer.C'est une jeune demonne) mais je vous laisse la decouvrir dans mes chapitre...

* * *

Coeur Brisé

Chapitre 1er

-Perte d'une amie precieuse-

Rosette est dans le coma depuis quelque jours,Chrno s'inquiet pour sa copine,il ne veut pas la perdre.Elle est tout pour lui.Il reste a son chevet,jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'éveille.Le frere de Rosette s'inquiete,mais il est lui meme a l'infirmerie du couvant.Azmaria attend toujours les nouvelles de Chrno,mais toujours rien de bien.

Apres quelque heures a l'infirmerie le jeune homme s'endormie mi-couché sur le lit.Rosette ouvrit les yeux doucement,elle voyait embrouillée.Elle voulais regarder ses mains,mais lorsqu'elle voulue regarder sa mains droite,elle sentit que quelque chose la tenait.Elle regarda aussitot avec une petite peur.Chrno était endormie,elle le regarda avec un regard attendri.Celui-ci qui avait sentit que quelque chose le tirait se leva.Rosette ne pu se retenir,elle pris la tete du jeune homme et l'embrassa.

Le jeune homme surpris ce retira.Il regarda la jeune fille,des larmes coulerent sur ses joues.Jamais Rosette ne l'avait vue pleurer ainsi.

(R)-Chrno,mon amour...qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?

(C)-Tu ne t'en souvient plus?

(R)-Je m'en rappelle pas...

(C)-Se n'est pas grave ma belle.Je suis tellement content que tu sois reveiller et je crois que Azmaria et ton frere vont etre content aussi.

(R)-Mon frere?

(C)-Quoi?

(R)-Il est mort...Je l'ai vue...

(C)-Tu la vue ou Rosette?

(R)-Lorsque je me promenais...Je ne sais pas ou j'etais...C'était sombre et eclairé en meme temps...Je voyais tout nos amis...sauf toi...

(C)-Sauf...moi?

(R)-Je croyais que tous était mort...Ou peut-etre était-ce le contraire?

(C)-On est vivant...

(R)-Non...Regarde la montre Chrno...

(C)-Elle est noir...Mais...comment que...ce...mais...non...Ros...

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rosette l'embrassa une derniere fois avant de disparaitre dans une petite poussiere d'etoile.

(C)-Ro...ROSETTE!

Azmaria et Joshua arriverent en courant.Chrno toujours la tete baisser a regarder le lit ou était couché Rosette il y a de cela quelques secondes.

(J)-Ou est Rosette?

(C)-Elle est partie...Elle nous a laissé seul...Elle nous a laissé tomber...

(A)-Quoi?

(C)-ELLE EST MORTE!ELLE EST PARTIE POUR TOUJOURS!

Une lumiere vive brilla devant nos trois amis.Le corp d'une jeune fille se dessina.

(C)-Ro...Rosette...Pourquoi...

(R)-Je suis desoler...Mon temps est terminer...Je dois vous dire...Ils cherchent le derniere ange...j'ignore moi meme qui c'est...Azmaria...Joshua...Prennez soin de Chrno...

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa avant de disparaitre de nouveau,laissant ses amis en larmes pres du lit ou elle était couchée il y a maintenant quelque minutes de cela...

(J)-Il faut trouver le derniere ange...fesont le pour Rosette...

(A)-Joshua...on le trouvera jamais...

(C)-pouquoi tu dit sa?

(A)-Je sais qui est le derniere ange...

(J)-Ah oui qui?

(A)-Rosette...

(C)-ROSETTE?

(A)-Oui...ce qu'elle ta raconter ou que tout le monde était la sauf toi...c'est vrai...Setella est deja morte...et moi et Joshua on la rejoind...elle nous en a parler...et moi j'ai trouver qui etait cette ange...mais elle est morte...comment trouver un ange qui est deja mort...

(C)-Elle n'est pas morte...

(A)-Comment sa?

(C)-Je ne suis pas mort...Si elle meurt je meurt en meme temps qu'elle...  
(J)-C'est vrai sa...Mais...pourquoi n'est-elle pas evec nous alors...

Une lumiere violete aparue pres de chrno.Une jeune fille avec les cheveux long violet tresser en 2 longue couette descende sur ses epaules.

(CA)-Ou suis-je?

(C)-Qui es-tu?

(CA)-Je m'appelle Camelira...

(C)-Ton nom me dit quelque chose...

(CA)-Tu t'appelle bien Chrno?

(C)-Oui...

(CA)-Genial!Je t'ai enfin trouver!

(C)-Quoi?

(CA)-Je suis ta petite soeur...

(C)-euh...

(CA)-hihi!

* * *

Bien...Voila le premier chapitre D...comment le trouver vous?

Mero:J'aime trop mon histoire...

Chrno:J'AI UNE SOEUR!

Camelira:Bah oui:)

Chrno:Non!

Azmaria:C'est triste...

Joshua:Je suis toujours malade...peux pas me faire en santé pour une fois?

Mero:euh...vous etes tous compliquer...T.T

Rosette:Et moi je meurt!J'VEUX PAS!

Mero:Dsl pour se petit probleme:p le prochain chapitre sera bientot arriver.-

Setella:J'espere que je serai la!


	2. Les disparitions

Voila le deuxieme Chapitre de mon histoire de Chrno crusade)

Je vais continuer le plus que je peux mais pour l'instant...que 2 chapitre...j'ai d'autre histoire a finir aussi...et je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour l'instant"

* * *

Coeur Brisé

Chapitre 2em

-Les disparitions-

Camelira était devant Chrno qui ne disait pas un mot,elle attendait qu'il réagisse.Azmaria examina Camelira sur chaque détails.La jeune fille a de grand yeux rouge,ses cheveux d'un violet comme ceux de Chrno.Les cheveux de celle-ci était rattaché en deux grande tresse de chaque coter de sa tête et volait au coup que le vent donnait dans ses cheveux,mais quelque chose surpris la jeune chanteuse,Camelira avait la même premiere lettre du prenom de Chrno,la couleur des yeux et des cheveux était la même et la grandeur de la jeune fille était un peu plus petite que Chrno.

(C)-Alors...Tu es ma p...petite soeur?

(CA)-Oui!Camelira!

Elle se pencha pour les saluer,se releve et souris.

(C)-Bref...nous devons chercher Rosette...

(CA)-Rosette...ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER?

(C)-Oui...tu la connais?

(CA)-Aion veux...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle s'évanoui et un nuage la fit disparaître.Un crit de corbeau surgit et quelqu'un dit:

(AI)-Si tu veux retrouver ta soeur...dit moi ou est l'apôtre!

Le corbeau s'envola laissant nos amis vide et sans espoir maintenant...

(J)-Il en a un...

(A)-De quoi tu parle Joshua?

(J)-IL EN A UN!

Chrno recula,il avait été surpris que Joshua ait crié.Le demon fixa le jeune homme,maintenant il pleurait.Azmaria s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle.

(A)-Explique nous Joshua...

(J)-Camelira...elle...elle est un des apôtre...mais...il ne le sait pas...enfin...J'espère...

Une musique se rendit jusqu'au oreille de Joshua,il ferma les yeux et ecouta la musique pour le reconforter,elle chantait.

(J)-Camelira...je te promet que je vais te sortir de la...

Il sortit de la chambre en courant et essaya de suivre le corbeau qui s'envolais au loin,le jeune homme trébucha et tomba.Il resta sur le sol et ne bougea plus,comment allait-il maintenant trouvé Camelira,celle qu'il aime.Il se releva et essaya encore de suivre le corbeau,mais cette fois si il avait perdue sa trace,plus rien...

(J)-Ou est ce foutu corbeau de merde!

Le jeune homme s'asseoit par terre et regarde ses jambes avant de se mettre la tête dans ses mains pour laisser les larmes couler.Il voulait absolument la retrouver qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

(J)-CAAAMMELLLIIIRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chrno et Azmaria arriverent pres du jeune garçon qui leur dit:

(J)-Je vais sauver Camelira quoi qu'il m'arrive...Je lui tiens trop pour la laisser tomber...Aion va me le payer!

(A)-Joshua...Comment la retrouver...Ils sont loin encore...

Une douce musique arrive au oreille de Joshua qui lui fait cesser ses larmes...Il se releve.Le vent souffle dans ses meches blonde et un sourire se dessine sur ses lêvres.


	3. Surprise Joshua!

-xXx-

Coeur Brisé

Chapitre 3em

-Surprise Joshua!-

Cela fait deja quelque jours que Camelira a disparue,Joshua veux tout faire pour retrouver la jeune fille.Il est tombé malade a force de vouloir la trouver,son corp est faible et il veux le forcer plus que qu'est-ce qu'il en ai capable.Azmaria s'occupe de Joshua pendant que Chrno essaie de trouver une piste,mais rien,pas une seule petite trace de la jeune fille ou du corbeau.Joshua en parlait en dormant,tout ce qu'il murmurais était Camelira...Azmaria et Chrno était inquiet pour Joshua,pour Rosette et pour Camelira...Chrno alla se coucher épuisé par les recherches.

Le lendemain il alla pres de la rivière pour y refhéchir.

-Chrno,murmura un voix d'enfant.Chrno...

-Qui parle?

-Chrno...suit moi,murmura la voix une deuxieme fois.

Chrno se leva et suivit la voix,une jeune fille apparue devant Chrno.Elle avait deux grande tresses de chaque côter de la tête,ses cheveux etait blond et ses yeux etait rouge sang.

-Je m'appelle Souki,je suis surnommé l'enfant au murmure.Je suis ici pour te prevenir...d'un grand danger si tu ne fait pas quelque chose...

-Si je ne fait pas quelque chose?

-Si toi et tes amis ne liberé pas Camelira,elle moura et Aion aura une succession.

-Il va faire tomber Camelira enceinte?

-Non...elle est enceinte de Joshua...Elle va mourrir et il va garder l'enfant et l'elever comme le sien.

-Je vais etre oncle moi!

La jeune fille leva le regard,ses yeux était plein d'eau.

-Je vous en pris...Sauvez Camelira.

La jeune fille disparue et un vent souffla sur sa tignasse aubergine.Il revient a la maison et s'assoit a la fenêtre de sa chambre.Jamais il n'avait reflechi qu'il allait etre oncle...Il se leva et alla a la chambre de Joshua.Il entra dans la chambre du jeune homme,il n'était pas coucher dans sa couche.Chrno devenait inquiet,il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait.

Joshua était sur le balcon,il laissait les penser venir sans rien faire.La voir disparaître sous ses yeux l'avait détruit,il devait la retrouver a tout pris,mais son corp est trop faible pour faire quoi que se soit.

-xXx-

Camelira ouvre ses yeux doucement et s'assoit sur le lit.Elle regarde autour d'elle,elle y était alors revenue.Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'a la fenêtre,un frisson parcoura son corp.

-Joshua...

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.Aion s'approcha d'elle,elle se recule.Il agripe la jeune fille et la lance sur le lit.Elle se débat,mais le vieux demonest plus fort qu'elle.Aion lui arracha ses vêtements,la jeune fille épuisé de se débattre se laissa faire.Les mains sales du demon parcoure son corps du cou jusqu'a la partie intime.Il y pénétra un doigts,puis un autre,fesant un va et vien a l'interieur de la jeune fille.Elle sentait les doigts bouger en elle,celle-ci ne peut laisser échaper des cris de plaisir.

Il sortit ses doigts et la pénétra la jeune fille qui lança un cri de douleur.Il fesait un va et vien repetitif et de plus en plus vite.La jeune fille ne voulais pas jouir,mais elle se sentait si bien.Joshua apparue dans sa tête,une larme perla sur sa joue.

-HHHHHYYYYYAAAAA!

Il se retrira d'elle et tomba au sol,il s'habilla et sortir de la pièce.Elle était sur le lit nue,recroquevier en petite boule,pleurant de ses malheur.

-Josh...gomen nasai...aishiteru...

murmura la démonne avant de s'endormir.

-xXx-

Joshua qui venait de se réveiller,décida d'aller chercher Chrno pour chercher celle qu'il aime.Ils trouvèrent un vieux château voisins des montagnes et des lacs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue avant.

Voila un troisieme chapitre de mon histoire de Chrno Crusade:D

Mero:J'adore!w

Camelira:ME FAIT VIOLER O.O

Mero: Gomen"

Chrno: Tu y va fort...

Joshua: VEUX MON AMOUR!

Camelira: MOI AUSSI!

Mero: Pour savoir si Joshua et Camelira vont se revoir...Prochain chapitre...(Watashi wa oni:) )


	4. Arrêt temporaire

**ARRÊT TEMPORAIRE**

Les histoires avec ceci seront mis en pause,

car je n'ai plus aucune idée pour les continuer,

Elles seront mise complete, mais elle ne le seront pas...

Merci de bien comprendre pourquoi je fais ceci.

Temari'Taiyou


End file.
